Kaze no Kisu
by Ryuki Kokoro
Summary: One-shot. After being mercilessly crippled at the hands of an assassin, Hayate wants the one thing that he can't have. The feel of the rain against his face, the wind's embrace... freedom.


Before you start wondering, I've made a decision to put all my short stories under a different pen-name. So this is Kurmoi, just under a different pen-name, and all my short stories go here. 

Just so you don't get confused. ^_^

*

~Kaze no Kisu~

Even his eyes trailing over to the window hurt.

Not physically, of course. Physically, he didn't hurt any longer. It was just watching his beloved nature go on without him, and he couldn't be there to take a part in it.

A gentle breeze was caressing the leaves of the tall, proud trees. A light sprinkle of rain was covering everything in its embrace. 

He wanted, more then anything, to go out there and _feel _it.

But his legs couldn't even hold his weight any longer. What hope did he have of hobbling out and risking his health once more, all for the sake of feeling the breeze on his skin, the rain on his face?

He would be a fool to even suggest it.

With a soft exclamation, the door creaked open, observant eyes peering from behind it. His best friend stepped into the room, holding a small plate of food, putting it down gently on the small dresser before speaking.

"How are you feeling?"

_You would be the only person that could understand. But you won't. _"I want to go outside once more. I haven't been able to for so long. It feels like a part of me is slowly being suffocated, smothered to untimely demise,"

His friend's face darkened. "You will only succeed in further aggravating your wounds. Your father would be furious at both you and I if you even as much ventured outside. Would you be able to make it out by yourself?"

_I knew it. _He threw up his hands in frustration. "Are you going to deny me even this smallest of pleasures? I thought you would understand. You, if nobody else. But you sound like the rest of them,"

"Please, Hayate, wait,"

He looked up, into swirling emerald orbs. "Yes, I do understand. But I have no wish to go against your father's will. He has already expressed that the consequences if I do such will be dire, for the both of us,"

He sank back into the pillows acrimoniously. "What can he do to make my life worse then it already is?" he reflected bitterly. "Does he truly not care for his son that much that he would deny him one simple pleasure? Do you truly not care for me so much that you would not assist me in achieving this one simple pleasure, or are you just going to cower at my father's supposed wrath?"

Silence, as his friend's eyes danced over to something behind him. _I suppose that is his final answer, then. _"Odd. I thought you were a ninja such as I, not a coward, Hayabusa,"

Emerald started up at the less then warm addressing. "Perhaps so. I wish I could, especially for the sake of your countenance,"

"That is easy enough for a man to say. He wishes what cannot, or in this case will not, happen," he muttered, glaring at his useless legs. _If that assassin hadn't even bothered to come, then this whole situation wouldn't have arisen. _The rain was coming down harder now, like sheet against the pane of glass. "You realize that if I could, I would be fighting you now to make you change your mind. I could even still, but you would have a distinct advantage,"

"I think you have done enough fighting for a while," his friend said briskly.

"You're a bastard!" he exploded before he had a chance to re-comprehend or even truly re-consider his statement. 

Emerald darkened once more. "Well, if that is so, then I will leave you to formulate a conniving escape plan on your own head. You will not get any assistance from me,"

"As if you were going to help me anyway," he spat out, losing control. "You're just too loyal, that's your problem. Too afraid to get into trouble. And what is it that makes you such a good ninja again?"

"The fact I don't go around getting myself crippled as you do,"

He was about to open his mouth in protest before the door shut with a sudden solidarity, leaving him with only the wind and rain outside for company.

Part of him was trying not to scream in contempt. _What a bastard, using that! _But the other half, the more prominent half, was sighing despondently. _You could have convinced him to help you eventually if you hadn't snapped. And it seems that you're the only one that manages to infuriate him like that. Odd, that, considering he's _your_ best friend._

"Fine," he managed to push out, gripping tightly onto the chair for support. "I will do it myself, without anybody's help. Won't they be surprised when they see I've gone?"

_He was running. That astounded him in itself. How could he run on wounded, crippled legs? However, he was running. Into the forest. The raindrops dancing on his face, the beautiful wind following his every movement. _

_The next thing he knew, he had sprung up into the tree branches. Here, the wind was even more prominent. The leaves racing wildly around him as the wind pushed them along. He was here… he was truly home. Truly free._

_He looked down from the tree branch. It was time. Time to take the first step forward. Forward into taking over as clan leader once his father passed away. Forward in life, forward in everything that mattered. Or perhaps, not forward. Perhaps he was acting on the spur of the moment. Either way. He was still moving forward. He had the courage to._

_Nothing could hold him back._

_And as he dove down, the wind roaring wildly against his skin, nothing mattered once more. He was about to take his first big step forward._

_And he would never forget that moment, after being denied it for so long. _

_That tantalizing pleasure of the wind's kiss…_

_He was now truly free. _

*


End file.
